Brock Box: Chapter 1
by drnastysnatch
Summary: He never could quite see all that well. Ash and Misty always laughed at his shortcomings. But this time Brock becomes the hero. Keep your eyes closed.


**Chapter 1**

It was a mild Summer day. Brock was on the way back to the Viridian City Pokémon Center after picking up a Poké Egg from his family in Pewter City. The egg was white with sky blue spots all over it. It was a mystery to him as to what it contained. He had borrowed one of Ash's Tauros for the trip. He was making great time and had blazed through Viridian Forest. He only saw one Beedrill that morning. The Nurse Joy in Viridian City specialized in Poké Egg care and Brock was doing his family a favor by dropping off the egg for them. This saved them a trip through the dark and dangerous Viridian Forest.

When he galloped into Viridian City Brock decided to stop by and check out Tracey's new business. It was a Pokémon painting business where you can pay to paint with your Pokémon and sip on exotic wine from the Orange Islands. He still worked as Professor Oak's assistant but this shop had always been a dream of his to open. He called it the "Poké Paint Brush". He even had alcohol free wine for the Pokémon to enjoy.

Brock walked in the front door and saw Tracey painting with his Pokémon Scyther, Marril, and Venonat. They were listening to Pikachu's Juke Box with the volume at full blast. It was so loud that Tracey hadn't even heard Brock come in the building. Brock walked over to the radio and turned down the volume to a more tolerable level. This startled Tracey who finally noticed Brock. "Hey, Brock! How have you been? What do you think of the place?" Tracey asked. "This place is a genius idea. I've been alright. Just making an egg delivery to Nurse Joy down the road. I'm supposed to be meeting Ash and Misty there at the Pokémon Center. We're all taking a vacation to Cinnabar Island for a whole week" Brock replied.

While they were talking the radio buzzed stopping the music and an announcer started speaking frantically, "We are sorry to interrupt the Pokémon Music Channel but have an important announcement concerning your personal safety. We have reports of airports and train stations shutting down. Streets are crowded with people and Pokémon escaping the cities. There are reports of mass human suicides and Pokémon vanishing into thin air…". Brock quickly turned off the radio. They both stared at each other unsure of what to do next.

"Well, maybe I should head over to the Pokémon Center with you just to be safe. I needed to pick up a few things at the Poké Mart over there anyways" Tracey said. Brock nodded and replied "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. We can both ride over on Ash's Tauros. I'll let you steer so I can hold on to the egg in case something happens". Tracey called back his Pokémon and grabbed his backpack. Tauros was still waiting outside eating grass without any concern. Tracey hopped on and pulled Brock up behind him. "Alright, lets go!" Tracey called out to the Tauros and they began making their way to the Pokémon Center leaving a trail of dust behind them.

While riding on the Tauros, they noticed a lot of people and Pokémon running around in a state of panic. They saw a woman beating her head on a Ultra Ball over and over again. This was very disturbing and a waste of a good quality Pokéball. They also saw people's Pokémon turning into a bright blue light and vanishing into the sky. They started to worry but tried to remain calm. It was hard to maneuver the Tauros through the mass of screaming people, vehicles, and Pokemon.

Suddenly, Tracey saw something up ahead. Something that Brock could not see due to his tight restricted vision. Tracey started breathing in short, panicked breaths while tears rolled down his face. He said, "Oh my God, What the Arceus is that?". He started to swerve the Tauros around wildly. Almost hitting everyone and everything it's path. Brock gripped tightly to his precious egg. But not too tightly so it wouldn't crack. He tried to grab the reigns from Tracey's hands but it was too late. The Tauros hit a parked motorcycle and flipped upside down taking Brock and Tracey along for the ride. It felt to Brock as if time itself had stopped. The Pokémon mid-air burst into a blue light and vanished into the sky. Brock twisted around so that the egg would land on his stomach while he hit the ground on his back. He could not see where Tracey went. He sat up and checked the egg for damage and was relieved to see that there was none.

Then he saw Tracey. Tracey stood up and walked to the middle of the route while never taking his eyes off of Brock's face. His eyes didn't look right. It all happened so fast. A flock of frenzied Butterfree pummeled through him both violently and aromatically. Brock was shocked but there was nothing he could do. Cradling his egg he ran through the explosions and screaming. He was close to the door of the Pokémon Center where he saw Gary yelling at one of his harem girls. She was the only one left. She was looking at Brock and struggling to make her way over to him. She was screaming at Gary that he had a Poké Egg. Brock tripped and the harem girl went to help him up. While bending over to pull Brock up she stopped suddenly. She looked up and began smiling at nothing. Her eyes were the same as Tracey's had been. They didn't look right. She slowly walked over to a pile of scared and confused Electrode who immediately used self destruct. She was gone. Gary saw.

Brock was able to pick himself and the egg up and run as hard as he could to the door of the Pokémon Center. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. Gary slammed the door shut behind him. Catching his breath Brock was able to see Ash and Misty who both looked terrified. Well, Misty did anyways. Ash was too stupid to be afraid. I mean this kid thought Snorlax could fly.

"She went to help you. And now she's gone". Gary said to Brock while staring at his egg with intense hatred. He sadly walked over and looked out the window at the spot where the Electrode had been. "Smell you later forever".

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
